Tristeza En Las Estrellas
by Key Phantomhive
Summary: GenderBender. Desde Edolas que el mago estelar siente que sobra en el gremio, así que muy dolido y traicionado deja Fairy Tail. Luego de siete años y de los GMG, las hadas sufren un tremendo shock cuando el Consejo les llama para una misión junto a Sabertooth y se enteran que su amigo podría convertirse en un demonio de Zeref. Aclaraciones dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Lucy/Lucian, Natsu/Natsume, Erza/Evan, Gray/Gracia, Lisanna/Lissandro, Juvia/Julian, Jellal/Jade, Rogue/Rogue (conozco personajes femeninos que se llaman así), Sting/Stacey.**

**Aclaración: si bien la temática del fic podrá parecer cliché no será así pues en la mayoría de los fics en donde Lucy es dejada de lado casi siempre aprende otra magia y deja su magia estelar. En mi opinión los espíritus son parte importante de lo que es el personaje de "Lucy" así que en este fic aunque Lucian pueda aprender otro tipo de magia en el futuro, él se apoyará más en los espíritus. **

**Además advierto que el rating puede subir a M pero yo avisaré antes si eso llega a ocurrir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dark Thoughts**

Lucian suspiró tristemente mientras llegaba al gremio. El lugar estaba igual de ruidoso y destructivo que siempre, quizás más ya que hace un mes Lissandro regresó de entre los "muertos". Al principio el rubio se había alegrado pues todos parecían realmente muy felices con el regreso del menor de los Strauss, sobretodo Mira-san y Elfman pero, con el paso de los días, comenzó a sentir que sobraba en aquel lugar. Nadie aparte de la pequeña Wendy, Charle y el Maestro notaba al mago estelar y, desde hace tres semanas, que era un mago sin equipo pues Natsume le había reemplazado con Lissandro alegando que él era muy débil para el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, siendo secundada por Gracia y Evan. Desde entonces salía sólo con sus espíritus y, de vez en vez, con Wendy y Charle.

Caminó hasta una mesa alejada de todo el festejo por el regreso del mago del Take-Over donde la pequeña dragon slayer con su exceed le esperaban. Se sentó junto a ambas y la niña no perdió tiempo en abrazarse al brazo del rubio que miraba a sus camaradas de gremio con añoranza en su mirar.

- Lucian-nii, ¿vamos de misión? – preguntó la niña con la intención de animar al mayor. Desde que salió por primera vez con el rubio de misión se dio cuenta que Natsume y los demás estaban equivocados sobre él. Lucian era fuerte sólo que su personalidad bondadosa le impedía lastimar a otros, por lo que sabía el mago estelar sólo se había ensañado con la mujer de Oracion Seis por algo que hizo con su espíritu Aries.

El joven negó suavemente y se dijo que lo mejor era contarle lo que su cabeza pensaba desde hace unos días atrás.

- Wendy, Charle – llamó con voz suave e impregnada de tristeza – voy a dejar el gremio, siento que sólo fui un juguete, un reemplazo que ya no se necesita, no con el original de vuelta – murmuró con la vista en el suelo y lágrimas deslizándose silenciosas por sus mejillas. Lucian acercó a la dragon slayer mientras su otra mano abrazaba a Charle. Ambas estaban en shock por lo dicho por el rubio, quien había sido muy amable con ambas y la exceed no pudo evitar mirar la cicatriz que el joven tenía atravesándole el brazo. Se la había hecho por protegerlas a ambas de un monstruo poniendo su cuerpo como escudo. Charle no podía evitar sentirse mal por Lucian y no podía creer que Fairy Tail no se diera cuenta del sufrimiento del de ojos castaños. Es más, tenían el descaro de seguir festejando. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Gajeel y Lily que salían mucho para que el exceed negro conociera Earthland.

El mago estelar se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas y las llaves celestes en su cintura tintinearon, seguramente ellos también sufrían pensó Charle. Lucian caminó de la mano con Wendy hacia la barra donde el Maestro observaba el jolgorio que montaban sus hijos pero también había visto de reojo al joven rubio llorar y podía hacerse una idea de por qué la pequeña dragon slayer lloraba mientras el trío se acercaba hacia él.

- Maestro… - susurró Lucian al llegar junto a Makarov, mas este le calló negando con la cabeza.

- Puedo adivinar lo que vienes a pedirme, supongo que Loki también te seguirá – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la mano del rubio donde la marca del gremio estaba, murmuró unas palabras y la marca comenzó a aclararse hasta desaparecer por completo. Una de las llaves de Lucian brilló débilmente por un momento y el Maestro supo que la marca de Leo había sido removida – espero que tengas cuidado y ven a visitar a este viejo algún día – se despidió de uno de sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien dejaba Fairy Tail por sentirse no querido y no podía evitar sentir tristeza por el muchacho de mirada desconsolada que tenía en frente.

El rubio asintió no muy convencido de hacer esa promesa pero no podría separarse de Wendy y Charle, al menos no completamente. Pidiéndole a la niña que le acompañara a recoger sus cosas, el rubio se marchó del gremio bajo la mirada de tristeza del Maestro. Al salir Wendy le susurró algo a su exceed al oído quien asintió y se fue volando mientras el dúo continuaba su camino.

Cuando llegaron no fue muy difícil recoger todo gracias a la ayuda de Virgo, quien lucía más seria de lo habitual, pero algo de esperarse considerando el amor que los espíritus le profesaban al rubio. Con todo lo que Lucian decidió llevarse con él bien guardado y custodiado por los espíritus, excepto fotos con su antiguo equipo y algunas cosas que sus ex-compañeros le dieron, ambos magos se encaminaron a la estación de tren luego de que el rubio regresara la llave del apartamento a la dueña.

El mago estelar se sorprendió de ver a Gajeel y a Lily junto a Charle esperándolo junto a un tren que se preparaba para salir. Cuando se acercaron, Wendy tomó una caja que la exceed blanca trajo y se volteó extendiéndosela al que consideraba su hermano mayor.

- Lucian-nii, pensaba darte esto en alguna ocasión especial pero… - la joven se cortó, no quería recordar el porqué no podría entregar la cajita como regalo de Navidad o de cumpleaños – aprendí a hacerlo cuando estuve en Cait Shelter – el rubio tomó la caja de un tamaño mediano adornada con un listón azul y dorado.

- Gracias, Wendy – murmuró mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de la dragon slayer – prometo cuidarlo muy bien – se inclinó para besar la frente de la niña que lloraba con Charle en brazos, y dirigiéndose a la exceed habló – cuida de ambas ¿sí? – se giró hacia Gajeel y Lily sonriéndoles tristemente, obtuvo un asentimiento cabizbajo de parte de ambos para después subirse al tren. A los pocos segundos echó a andar mientras dos dragon slayers y dos exceed miraban alejarse a uno de sus amigos. Charle en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

* * *

Lucian había encontrado un compartimiento vacío y en cuanto cerró la puerta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso Natsume no era su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué le hizo esto? Y él, que tontamente la amaba porque siempre se mostró leal y protectora con sus seres queridos, ¿dónde estaba cuando Lucian necesitaba consuelo desesperadamente? Aunque no debía sorprenderle, Lissandro era mucho mejor que él, tanto física como mágicamente era superado por el joven Strauss, ¿qué oportunidad tenía para competir con él? Era de esperarse que Natusme escogiera a Lissandro por sobre él.

Se volteó al sentir una presencia a su espalda para encontrarse con el líder del zodiaco. Mostró una sonrisa falsa bañada en lágrimas antes de lanzarse sobre su leal león.

- Lok…Leo – se corrigió el rubio mientras que el león se hacia atrás para sentarse en el banco mientras su dueño se aferraba a su camisa mientras continuaba sollozando. Leo comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su señor intentando brindarle algo de consuelo, su mirada destilaba el odio que sentía por el gremio al herir tan profundamente a su amable maestro.

_- "Tan sólo tienes que pedirlo Lucian, pídelo y mataremos a quien sea por ti" – _pensó oscuramente el león mientras sentía la rabia crecer en su interior. Desde ese momento Loki dejaba de existir, volvía a ser Leo el León, un espíritu de batalla leal a su dueño que estaba dispuesto a todo con hacerlo feliz aún si eso implicaba volverse un asesino…

_¿A dónde va la calidez?  
Cuando sea mañana, se desvanecerá  
Si sincronizo los latidos de nuestros pechos  
¿Seré capaz de caer a la misma profundidad que tú?_

_Siempre estoy a tu lado, siempre_  
_No importa que tan lejos tu corazón vaya._

_Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad_  
_Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas_  
_Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo_  
_Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite_  
_Abro mi corazón_  
_Y te abrazo_  
_Para siempre…_

_¿A dónde vas tú solo?_  
_¿Es solo que tienes miedo de mirar atrás?_  
_La figura de mi pecho y el triste color_  
_Aunque estoy seguro de que son iguales_

_Con la misma esencia, miramos_  
_Al lugar al que volveremos algún día_

_No importa cómo es que estemos separados en la oscuridad_  
_Nuestros corazones llaman al del otro con un lazo más fuerte que nada_  
_Incluso si ríes cuando estas solo, lo sé._  
_Quiero calentar_  
_Tus fríos dedos con mis lagrimas_  
_Estoy a tu lado…_

_Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad_  
_Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas_  
_Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo_  
_Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite_  
_Abro mi corazón_  
_Y te abrazo_  
_Para siempre…_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: se acercan los exámenes para ascender a S-Class y el gremio entero descubre la partida de Lucian gracias a un comentario hecho por la maga de hielo. Mientras tanto, el rubio encuentra un anciana malherida en su camino y no puede evitar ayudarla sin saber las graves consecuencias que eso le traería...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A ****Cruel**** Kindness**

Fairy Tail – dos semanas después de la partida de Lucian

El gremio estaba más activo que nunca, los miembros iban y venían tomando misión tras misión bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Wendy y Charle. Nadie había notado que el rubio ya no estaba, aunque había dejado de acosar a Lissandro un poco. La dragon slayer extrañaba a mares al mago estelar mientras la exceed seguía sintiéndose inquieta por alguna razón. Wendy se había negado a ir de misión con otra persona, la niña estaba empezando a resentir a sus compañeros de gremio por haber causado dolor en quien ella pensaba como un hermano. Volteó a ver como Mirajane guardaba el libro donde se apuntaba todo sobre las misiones y, poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a llenarse y el maestro miraba reunirse a sus hijos. Suspiró pesadamente mientras subía al escenario a hacer el anuncio, no podía creer que nadie hubiera notado que Lucian ya no era parte de Fairy Tail. Llamó la atención a todos preguntándose internamente cuánto más tardarían en darse cuenta.

- ¡Es hora de nombrar a los candidatos para el examen S-Class, uno de los requisitos es que deberán formar equipo con alguien que no esté nominado para que los ayude a pasar además de enfrentarse a los magos S-Class – Mirajane, Gildarts y Evan se posicionaros detrás de Makarov. Ante el anuncio todo el gremio estalló en murmullos excitados mientras esperaban que el maestro continuara – los candidatos son: Natsume Dragneel, Gracia Fullbaster, Julian Loxa, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Elfman Strauss y Mest – el gremio estalló en felicitaciones y gritos mientras los participantes del examen buscaban un compañero.

Natsu escogió a Happy, lo cual no era para nada sorprendente. Julian se removía incómodo mientras murmuraba que deseaba renunciar al examen para hacer equipo con Gracia.

- Yo haré equipo con Loki – anunció la maga de hielo – lo prometimos el año pasado, si alguno quedaba para el examen el otro le ayudaría – terminó a la vez que veía con un tic en el ojo como el Loxar se iba a deprimir a una esquina del gremio.

- Tendrás que pedirle permiso a Lucian – murmuró Happy con la boca llena de peces – porque Loki ahora es su espíritu – Gracia se levantó pensativa mirando alrededor en busca del rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no podía recordar la última vez que habló con él luego de echarlo del equipo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Lucian? – preguntó a sus camaradas en voz alta y, en un segundo, todos en el gremio comenzaron a buscar al mago estelar con la mirada.

- Es inútil – comentó el maestro sentado en la barra con un tarro de cerveza en la mano – Lucian ya no está aquí – concluyó y después le dio un trago a su bebida.

- ¿A qué se refiere maestro? – interrogó Evan.

- A eso mismo, él ya se fue – dijo serio pero triste – si recuerdo bien dejó el gremio hace unas dos semanas – y con eso el infierno se desató en Fairy Tail. Los miembros cuestionaban al maestro pero se callaron al oír los reclamos de una Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos. Las palabras de la niña comenzaron a sembrar la culpa por haber dejado de lado a Lucian y hacerlo sentir no querido, todos estaban tristes y arrepentidos pero la más afectada fue Natsume. La pelirrosa estaba parada inmóvil con la incredulidad pintada en la cara. Lucian, su mejor amigo, su compañero, quien mitigó el dolor que la "muerte" del joven Strauss causó se había ido. Había dejado a Fairy Tail, a su familia. Se había marchado sintiéndose no querido y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

Y así, mientras el cielo de Magnolia se cubría de nubes anunciando un tormenta, toda la cuidad oyó un grito desgarrador proviniendo del gremio más destructivo y alegre, un grito proveniente de Fairy Tail.

Dos meses después – camino hacia Hargeon

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que Lucian dejó el gremio y desde entonces el rubio había notado que la actitud de sus espíritus había cambiado, en el que más se notaba era en Leo que rara vez dejaba el lado de su dueño y había desarrollado un trato huraño para con todo humano que no fuera se maestro. Incluso Aries y Plue se comportaban distintos si eran llamados en presencia de otros humanos.

Suspirando, el rubio contempló como el sol se ocultaba y, a pesar de querer seguir viajando, sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de sus espíritus aparecería para obligarle a acampar.

- Lucian-sama ya va siendo hora de detener la marcha – y, como si su dueño lo hubiera invocado, el más nuevo amigo y espíritu del rubio hizo acto de presencia.

- Ya lo sé, Capricorn – el joven se resignó pues ya había entendido que llevarle la contra al espíritu era algo muy problemático. Aún dolía pensar en cómo se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail con Grimoire Heart y el dragón Acnologia. Había llorado a mares y estuvo a punto de regresar pero su resentimiento ganó y había mandado a Gemini disfrazado. Las noticias que los gemelos trajeron no fueron alentadoras y había estado de luto por varios días, incluso aún llevaba una prenda negra.

Bajo la mirada atenta de Capricorn y Lucian, apareció Virgo acomodando mantas y cojines que trajo del mundo celestial. Resignado el rubio se acostó mirando las estrellas mientras la cabra y la doncella se retiraban y Leo aparecía recostado a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Lucian? – preguntó el león mirando a su maestro quien seguía con la vista en el cielo.

- No es nada, sólo pensaba en el pasado – susurró en respuesta.

Dueño y espíritu no mediaron más palabras, así que el rubio comenzó a caer en un sueño ligero vigilado por el león quien meditaba con los ojos cerrados.

Lucian despertó sobresaltado pasada la medianoche causando que Leo también se inquietara y buscara enemigos en las cercanías. El espíritu volteó a ver a su maestro con la intención de saber qué había pasado pero palideció al ver como el rubio se alejaba, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. El león le siguió rápidamente en estado de alerta.

- Tengo un presentimiento… - murmuró Lucian para sí – me pone inquieto, ¿no lo sientes Leo? – preguntó mientras seguía avanzando.

- Percibo una magia extraña – concordó y siguió al lado de su amo hasta que este se detuvo cerca de una cueva. Había manchas rojas en el césped. Tomando su látigo, Lucian se preparó para entrar con Leo cubriéndole la espalda.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta que encontraron una figura tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo. El rubio se precipitó para socorrer a aquella persona mientras sacaba una de las llaves llamando a Virgo.

- Virgo ayúdame, por favor – pidió Lucian y la doncella enseguida se puso a revisar a la persona herida que resultaba ser una anciana de edad muy avanzada, Leo regresó al mundo de los espíritus ya que si usaba su propia magia sus ataques eran más débiles que cuando consumía la magia de su dueño.

- Lo siento Ouji*, pero al parecer fue envenenada con algo hace tiempo – dijo el espíritu con semblante impasible – no tengo tiempo de hacer el antídoto para salvarla – el rubio asintió y regresó a Virgo mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento. Con cuidado recostó a la anciana boca arriba pero se alejó cuando esta soltó un quejido.

- Lo siento si fui muy brusco – el mago estelar vio como la mujer abría los ojos y los enfocaba en su persona.

- No te preocupes joven, aprecio que intentes ayudarme – susurró la anciana con dificultad – si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría pedirte un favor? – el muchacho asintió causando que sonriera – quédate conmigo hasta que muera, uno de mis grandes miedos es morir sola – Lucian aceptó y se sentó junto a aquella señora moribunda, el tiempo pasó y cuando el rubio se encontraba dormido la anciana comenzó a moverse con dificultad. De entre sus ropas sacó una especie de soga que ató alrededor de las llaves de los espíritus con cautela para no despertar al chico, después tomó con una de sus manos una daga y con la otra sostenía una esfera de color oscuro que parecía tener una especie de humo púrpura dentro. Las llaves se movieron con violencia intentando deshacer el nudo de la cuerda mientras la mujer acercaba la daga al corazón del desprevenido rubio.

- _"Eres buena persona y lamento hacerte esto pero no puedo dejar que algo tan importante caiga en manos del Consejo de Magia, todo sea por el resurgir del gran Zeref" – _pensó antes de hundir la daga en el pecho del rubio que se despertó al instante profiriendo un grito de dolor. La sangre comenzaba brotar del pecho de Lucian mientras las llaves temblaban fuertemente al mancharse de la sangre se su dueño. El mago estelar sintió como le abrían la piel justo encima de su corazón y antes de perder la consciencia sintió como algo era introducido en su pecho. Después todo fue oscuridad y dolor…

Siete años después - Worth Woodsea**

Leo observó como su amo se sumergía en el agua del lago para limpiarse la tierra del último viaje que habían hecho. El león estaba junto a su maestro tomando un baño, ambos concentrados en su tarea aunque el espíritu mirada de vez en vez a su dueño. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos siete años pero lo más drástico fue el cambio de Lucian. No sabía si decir que había madurado o enloquecido o si echarle la culpa de los cambios a _esa _cosa pero al menos con ellos era igual que hace siete años, al menos eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Observó cómo su amo volvió a la superficie mientras se echaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

- Pronto algo pasará… - murmuró ante la mirada de su león – y presiento que tendrás que ver en esto, ¿verdad, Fairy Tail? – la mirada del espíritu se ensombreció y, aunque suene como un villano, se había sentido alegre al saber el destino de esos traidores aunque sintió lástima por Wendy y Charle. Pero al parecer un gremio oscuro y un dragón no eran capaces de deshacerse de ellos y lograron volver, tardaron siete años pero volvieron. Por la información que Gemini trajo habían estado congelados siete años así que Lucian era ahora mucho más fuerte que ellos, llevándoles siete años de ventaja, además los miembros que quedaban en ese gremio se habían hundido y se quedaron débiles y sumidos en la tristeza. Fairy Tail se volvió el peor gremio de Fiore y eso a Leo le daba algo de satisfacción.

- ¿Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en enterarse? – interrogó Lucian al aire mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro pero era opacada por el resentimiento que refulgía en sus ojos, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca sádica.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero la comida ya está lista! – Aries apareció de repente de atrás de unos árboles - ¡Lo siento! – el carnero se cubrió los ojos al ver que tanto Leo como su amo estaban desnudos en el lago.

Lucian se volteó a ver a Aries y sus facciones se suavizaron mientras le sonreía amablemente a su amiga.

- Gracias Aries, enseguida vamos – asintiendo Aries se marchó a la vez que Leo pensaba que había cosas que nunca cambiarían pero las prefería así, al fin y al cabo ellos eran de Lucian y Lucian era de ellos.

* * *

***: significa príncipe ya que como Virgo en el canon llama a Lucy "Hime" que es princesa me pareció adecuado que llame a Lucian así.**

****: es el bosque donde se desarrolla la saga de Oracion Seis.**

**Próximo capítulo: terminan los GMG y Fairy Tail sale victorioso, unos días después es llamado por una petición del Consejo de Magia junto a Sabertooth para una misión. Luego de eso, ambos gremios reflexionan sobre lo que saben de su objetivo. Mientras Lucian tiene un accidente que hace que el Consejo se alborote y que los gremios oscuros vayan en su busca.**


End file.
